Unknown Love
by singingqueen13
Summary: What happens then you crash right into your true love.....
1. Crashing into

Chapter 1  
She walked out of the library laughing with her best friend.

"Shell how can you be so perverted and yet so funny?"

"Its just a gift Hermione" She smiled and flipped her hair like a dork.  
Hermione and her best friend cracked up again not noticing they were about to walk into people. The four people fell with a oomph.  
"Mudblood what have I told you about touching me" Draco Malfoy said standing up and dusting his cloths off.  
"Malfoy it was me _you_ walked into" Shelly said with her temper boiling.

"And was is a pretty thing like yourself hanging around with a mudblood?" Draco said to her with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face.

"She happens to be my best friend Ferret" She scowled at him.

"Aww you really know how to make a guy feel wanted" He put his hand over his heart dramatically and then he offered her a hand to help her up.

She took his hand after a few seconds of hesitation trying to ignore the tingling going down her spine. "Thanks Malfoy" She turned to Hermione, who was scowling at Malfoy and Zabini. "Ready to go?"  
Hermione turned you her. "Yea"

Shelly put her hands on Malfoy's chest and pushed making him take a step back. "Thanks for moving out of my way Malfoy" She smiled and walked down the hall with Hermione at her side.

in the Sytherin Common Room later

"Draco what's wrong?" Blaise turned to his best friend with a worried face.  
"Nothing Blaise I just think I really like someone"

"Draco you say that every other week" He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Blaise I think I mean it" Draco stared out the window at the freshly fallen snow.

"Well who is it?"

"Shelly, you know Hermione's best friend"

ok don't kill me this is my first fan fic so tell me if you like it or not and F.Y.I. I only own Shelly 


	2. sadness comes

Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and Shelly sat together with Harry Ron and Ginny talking about how annoying some of the teacher can be when the morning post came. A grayish Eagle owl flew down and landed gracefully in front of Shelly.

"That's my dad's owl" She took the letter off it's leg and feed it a piece of bacon and petted her.

"What is the letter about?" Hermione leaned over to the owl and petted it too.

She opened it and read it quickly then gasped and got up handed the letter to Dumbeldore and shot out of the great hall sobbing. Dumbeldore read the letter and handed it to the Gryffendor head of house and settled the hall from the murmurs of whispers of that happened.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Shelly sat in her dorm with her headphones on, holding a picture of her mum, dad, sister, brother, and her over the summer in Cancun. "Why did this happen to me? Why? why? why?"

"What happened?" Hermione walked in to comfort her friend.

"She's gone" She broke into fresh sobs.

"Who's gone sweetie?" She hugged her friend close.

"My mum....s-s-she d-died this morning"

"Oh my god Shelly I'm so sorry"

"Thanks 'Mione" She barried her head in her friend's shoulder crying.

* * *

Still in the Great Hall

"What happened?" Draco turned to Pansy and Blaise.

"How should I know Drakie poo....and besides you keep interrupting me" She went on with the story she was telling him.

"Blaise can you sense anything?"

"Naw sorry man"

"Well try harder" He was getting worried about her.

"Aww man this is bad" Blaise shook his head.

"What's bad?"

"Her mum died last night Draco"

"Oh Merlin" He looked down and sighed thinking to himself. 'I need to do something to cheer her up'

* * *

.....a few weeks later.....

She stood on the steps waving goodbye to all her friends as they left for Christmas vacation. As soon as all the carriages were out of sit she walked toward the lake. She had come back yesterday from the funeral and wake of her mother disgusted how all the single friends of her mother were hanging all over her father and he was just flirting back with them. Her brother had a bloodly concert he needed to play and her sister was sobbing to much to talk.

She saw Draco sitting by the lake. 'Oh great'

"Hey Shelly" He waved.

"Hey" She sat down next to him.

"How is everything?" He saw her shivering and conjured a blanket and wrapped it around himself and her.

"Its been better. Why didn't you leave for Christmas break?" She cuddled closer to him.

"My mother is spending time as Pansy's house and my father in is Azkeban"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Its ok I never liked him much"

"I never liked my dad either"

"Aaa something we have in common"

She laughed for the first time in a awhile. "You know your not that bad of a person once you start to show a nice side" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back "Thank you" He leaned down and kissed her.

She slapped him and stood. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"I'm kissing you"

She shook her head. "I thought you were different" She ran away.

He slammed his fist into a tree splitting his knuckles. "Damn it why do I mess everything up?"

* * *

I OWN THING BUT SHELLY!!!!!!


End file.
